The Rose Duelist of Lancaster
by MizukiTensa93
Summary: Yugi Mizuki traveled back in time to England 1485 where War of The Roses is nearing an end, she was being summoned by Simon McMooran, High Druid in order to help them win the war against the Yorkists. This fanfics is crossover of YGO The Duelists of The Roses, one of most popular PS2 game.
1. Journey Through Time to The Past

The Rose Duelist of Lancaster

Crossover : Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelists of The Roses (PS2)

_(This game belongs to Konami and Kazuki Takahashi, not me of course)_

Created by: Mizuki

Chapter 1 : Journey Through Time to The Past

In Domino, Japan at 2012. Duel Monsters or maybe been called Magic & Wizard was an amazing game at this city. Even one of vocational high school, Domino High School, many students from first year to third year including the teachers was playing this game every Saturday at school.

Now the final exam for the third year was over and they succeed pass and finally all of them been graduated from school. Third year's student was very excited as they see the results, including Yugi Mizuki herself, she still can hang out her rank until the end.

[Domino High School… May 26th, 2012… 4:05 PM]

Miken: "What in the freaking world?! Yugi still did keep that one."

Hichigo: "Well duh, she's one of the top student in here after all."

Yusei: "I agree with Hichigo, from our first year until this time, she totally like studying."

Miken: "You've got the point there, Yusei-kun!"

Yugi: *just can see her result with blank reaction*

Himura: "But it seems, I can believe as well, we found about her true identity and dealing with the ancient Egyptian stuff."

Miken: "Yeah. I supposed."

Yusei: "Well Yugi, I think its totally unexpected."

Yugi: "Yeah, even I'd regain my memories but the true me still keeping my own self like that."

Himura: "After all, you're king of games, man!"

Yugi: "I don't think so like that, Himura-kun. That title its belong to him not me."

Hichigo: "We know that already, Yugi. Its belong to your aibou, right."

Yugi: "You can say that again, Himura-kun."

Miken: "So, what will you guys doing now after this?!"

Hichigo: "Well, I think I'm go to my brother's house and stay there for while."

Miken: "Oh yeah, you and Ichigo-senpai are brother."

Hichigo: "Yup. What about rest of ya?!"

Yusei: "Well I'm stayed in this city and going to trained my self to become the best duelist in here."

Miken: "I'd go to New York for attend into dance talent school."

Yugi, Yusei, Himura, Hichigo: "Wooooooooooooow~~~" *everyone amazed by that*

Himura: "Well me… same as Yusei. After all, duel is my life."

Yugi: "Yeah.. well done, Himura-kun." *giggles*

Miken: "What about you, Yugi-kun?"

Yugi: "Well… um… I still can't say that yet to you guys."

Miken: "Ouh… its fine. Everyone promises me to email if you guys had free time."

Yugi, Hichigo, Himura, Yusei: *nods*

Miken: "Yay~" *jumped and smiles*

As they smiling each other and after received their graduated documents, they leave to their new road while Yugi still stay at school for little memorize about her days in here.

Yugi: "Well here they goes off… to their new future."

[Two months later… Yugi's house… 10:50 AM]

At her house, while her parents went to London due their work leaving Yugi by herself in the house.

Yugi: *yawns* "Damn it… I can't believe this, been alone kinda suck damn it! Let's see what we have on TV."

-TV on and the news announcing something-

TV Reporter: "Today, this city will become the next city to been held the new expo at Domino Museum in two weeks. So, make sure you guys feel experience of this expo."

-TV off-

Yugi: "Interesting…! I better get going now than boring alone in home without anyone at here."

Yugi quickly changed her dress and go to Domino Museum by herself. As she enters the museum, she take a look around here.

Yugi: "Its remains me about when I and Himura met Shadi for the first time. Let's take a look on the expo guide here!"

_Domino Museum Expo 2012 Guidebook_

_Contains:_

_Intro (1-6)_

_Ancient Egyptian section (7-10)_

_European and France section (11-20)_

Yugi: "European and France section?! Cool. I should take a look!"

A few minutes later, Yugi spotted a page from the book.

Yugi: "Whats this?! Um… excuse me sir, what is this book anyway?!"

Instructor: "Oh that my dear is a page from a book. We found this is Stonehenge near Salisbury, England a few months ago. Anyway if you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask."

Yugi: "Oh I see. Thank you so much, sir."

As Instructor leaves, Yugi read the page carefully and that page it said…

_The British Empire in the 1480's... The war of the roses, a powerful struggle between the Houses of Lancaster (Red Rose) and York (White Rose) to decide a royal successor, was nearing an end. With the Yorkists well in the lead, the reign of Richard 3 was but a step away. And in France, Yugi (Henry Tudor)- the last Lancastrian heir- was being forced to live a life of exile. The Lancastrian forces were rendered powerless by ancient cards of sorcery wielded by Seto and his 7 followers who known as the Rose Crusaders: served under the flag of Lord Crawford, a powerful Yorkist nobleman, lacking a duelist to champion on their cause, defeat was imminent for the Lancastrians. In England, duel card games were still at the fledging stage. Thus, the Lancastrians had to look elsewhere for a duel master capable of facing the Rosenkreuz in battle. With this in mind, Margaret Mai Beaufort of Lancaster secretly requested a High Druid, to summon a duelist from another age..._

Yugi: "Interesting but… this era also there's someone named 'Yugi' too. Oh, bloody hell but I think its very unique story."

The next day, Yugi walks alone in the city but she met Yusei and Himura who just after having a turbo duel a few minutes ago.

Yugi: "Ah… Yusei-kun.. Himura-kun!"

Yusei: "Yugi, what are you doing walking alone like that?!"

Yugi: "Just walking.. what about ya?!"

Yusei: "As you can see, we've dueling each other for our next tournament at Kaiba Land at next week."

Yugi: "Cool. Well.. good luck!" *smiles*

Himura: "Take care, Yugi!"

Yugi: "Yeah yeah… you freaking Kira the Death Note."

Himura: "Oh hell yeah… you freaking Yami the Pharaoh."

Yusei: *speechless*

Yugi: "See ya guys later!"

Yusei & Himura: "See ya too, Yugi!"

Yugi starts walking again while she wondering about herself, and wishes she can just like Yusei and Himura also wanna see Atem again since the last time she saw him.

Yugi: "Man, such a pain in my ass… those two really having fun right now. I wish I would but its fine."

Yugi felt awkward then a bright light came from the sky and struck her which that light bring her to the place she never seen before.

Yugi: *screams* "Kyaaaaaaaaaaa~"

A few minutes later after she unconscious, she wakes up and realize if she now in Stonehenge…

Yugi: "Oh man, my head kinda feel fizzy but… WHERE THE HELL AM I?!"

As Yugi awakes, a man with a staff, clothing that covering his body expect his eyes and she screams once again… by his appearance.

Yugi: "Nyeeah~!"

?: "…Ooooooooooooooh! ...Summon from the mystic circle of the red and white roses, the one capable of harnessing pure power... There was truth to the legend of the Rose Duelist! Lady Margaret! I... I did it! Now we have the means for defeating the evil forces of the Rosenkreuz!"

Yugi: *blinks* "Okay… who are you, sir?!"

?: "Oh... my apologies. In my excitement, I'd forgotten I was in the presence of the Rose Duelist. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Simon McMooran, High Druid and servant of Lancaster. May I be so bold as to ask the name by which the Rose Duelist would like to be known?"

Yugi: "My name? Um…_I can't use my real name in here, I need use an alias, _my name is Yami."

Simon: "Yami? A fine name indeed."

Yugi: "Thank you, Simon."

Simon: "Now here's the situation. The year is 1485 and you are currently in Stonehenge, near Salisbury, England. The British Empire is in turmoil with the House of Lancastrians rightful claim to the throne being challenged by the Yorkists usurpers. The power is referred to as Wars of the Roses; a name based on the badges used by both sides- a red rose for the Lancatrians and a white rose for the Yorkists. Right now, our kingdom is threatened by the Yorkists and their wrongful claim to the throne! All because the Yorkists enjoy the support of the Rose Crusaders and their sorcerous white rose cards. Using our red rose cards we summoned you, Yami to this day and age."

Yugi (as Yami): _Oh man, this looks exactly like that page said..! I thought it was just a mere legend._

_(Since in this game, Yami Yugi potrayed as Henry Tudor, but if you guys play this game too well I'm sure you know if Henry's nickname is Yugi too. So, I make Yugi Mizuki using an alias name as Yami.)_

Simon: "We hoped that your dueling experience would defeat the Rose Crusaders and lead us to victory! You will help us?"

Yami: "I will help ya, guys!"

Simon: "Of course, you will! Foolish of me to even doubt where your loyalties lie... Rumor has it that only the legendary Rose Duelist stands a chance against the power of the Rosenkreuz. We appreciate any help you can provide against them. First you must select a deck to duel with. It is important that you feel the vibrations of a deck leader... the resonations draw their power from the energies of the ancient ones. Yami... Here are several decks from which to choose. Give it some thought and make your selection. Choose carefully, for the deck you select will guide the destiny of your duels."

Yami: "Let's see… its Vampire Lady, Gemini Elf, and Witch of the Black Forest. I'll pick Gemini Elf."

Simon: "Ah! I see you have selected your deck…!"

? : "Hmmm, so that's the effect of the Celtic Red Rose Cards... It looks like there's some truth to the rumor that red rose cards are capable of time transformation..."

Simon: "Who's there?!"

Seto: "It's been some time since the Battle of the Barnet old one..."

Simon: "Rosenkreuz! What brings you here?!

Seto: "Only a member of the Rose Crusaders may call me that name... If you may recall, I told you once before that you may only address me as Seto. Or does memory fail you old man?"

Yami: _What the hell?! That man its really looks like Kaiba-kun. Okay, its too coincidence._

Seto: "And you... You must be the dreaded Rose Duelist. I must admit there's a certain aura of power emanating from such a fine beauty like you. I am Seto, leader of the Rose Crusaders. There are members of our little group who prefer to call me by the name of Rosenkreuz."

Yami: _Oh… so he's my opponent in this era… what a nostalgia when I duel against Kaiba-kun, man! Seriously._

Simon: "I ask you again... What brings you here, Seto?!"

Seto: "Mind your manners old man! What else would bring me here... I've come for the Red Rose Cards!"

Simon: "..."

Seto: "After all, it was you who showed me how the summoning capabilities would evolve when the Red Rose cards are combined with the transport powers of the White Rose cards."

Simon: "You aren't thinking to attempting the forbidden 'Rose Summoning'… If so, then the Red Rose cards must never fall into your evil hands! Card sorcery taps into the powers of the Ancient Ones… By their very nature, each card is a double-edged sword that can cut both ways… The Rose Cards alone harness tremendous power. There's no telling what horrors one might unleash to the world by combining both Red and White! I will sacrifice my own life if need to be prevent any from uttering the 'Spell of Doom'!"

Seto: "The Spell of Doom…? Fool! The 16 Red and White Rose cards grant 'power over all'! Druid legend has twisted the true meaning of these cards!"

Yami: _I totally don't get it why they summoned me… Also what is Seto's problem?! Maybe I'm just seen those guys had a fresh talk._

Simon: "Well I won't let you had all 16 Red and White Rose cards, Seto!"

Yami: "Can you guys stop arguing like this?!"

Seto: "Heed my words, Duelist! If you wish to return to your proper time period, you will require 16 cards of the red and white rose cards... Since you need the 16 just as much as we do... I propose a partnership. Help us gather the cards and I shall guarantee your return after we've achieved our ultimate goal!"

Simon: What an absurd proposal. Do you think Yami will accept that absurd proposal of yours?!"

Yami: "Um… I think not."

Seto: "Can you be so sure old man? After all, who was desperate enough to summon this duelist in the first place?" I think its quite clear which side is better-positioned to send her home..."

Simon: "Yami! Heed not the words… this power hunger-lunatic!"

Seto: "Simon! Must you resort to name-calling? I'm hurt... I'll tell you what, why don't we leave the decision to Yami? After all, Simon, the girl's future is not for us to decide now is it?"

Yami: "Eh?!"

Simon: "Well, yes. But..."

Seto: "Excellent! I'm keeping with the tradition of the Old Temple Gardens. I offer you a choice. Duelist, here are two roses. The white represents me, and the red for old Simon here..."

Simon: "For the sake of justice... Choose the red rose!"

Seto: "Stand by my side, Yami... Choose the white rose."

Yami: *thinking a while* _Simon said The Lancastrians its in a pinch right now, while The Yorkists is too overpower from them. Okay, I already decide it._ "Okay, I choose to side with The Lancastrians!"

Seto: "How disappointing... Oh well. You made your choice, and I respect that. For now, I will guarantee your safe passage until you've met with Yugi. After all, I don't want our little game to end too quickly... That wouldn't be sporting. I look forward to the day we meet again, duelist! Until then..."

As Seto leaves, Yami and Simon also left Stonehenge, and sails off to The French Empire:Brest, Isle of Bretagne to meet Henry Tudor aka Yugi the Prince of Lancaster.

**Continue to Next Chapter…**


	2. Prince of The Lancaster

Chapter 2 : Prince of Lancaster

Yami and Simon sailed to France and arrived. They went through the castle chambers and halls till they reached to a conference room. In there Yami saw a man with spiky blond, red, and black hair and purple eyes which also shocked her by his appearance.

Yami: _Holy Ra! *blinks* That guy… its totally looks like Atem-kun… and of course looks like me as well._

Simon: "Yami, I present Prince Yugi. Last Prince of Lancaster a true Welshman and the hope of we who call ourselves Celts! My lord, may I present Yami the Rose Duelist."

_(Like I said in previous chapter, in the game, Henry's nickname is Yugi)_

Yugi: "You serve us well, Simon. My mother was wise in summoning you from Scotland."

Simon: "You honor me, sire."

Yugi: "Yami, I am Yugi. Actually, Henry Tudor is my name but I find it tiresome. You may call me Yugi."

Yami: "Its my honor to meet you, Prince Yugi." *bows as she smiles*

Yugi: "I'm sure Simon explained our situation. I need you to return to England and put an end to the threat of the Rose Crusaders. Their white rose cards form a barrier that prevents my armies from setting foot on British soil. I would like to note that our resources have been pressed to the limit, requiring us to invade England by August. My troops will land in Milford Haven and march on to face the enemy at Bosworth Field. Having all the Rose Crusaders out of commission by this time would be ideal. But as that might prove difficulty reduction of their force would be appreciated. Right then, let us part company and reunite in Bosworth."

Yami: "Wow~ that's explain a whole plot twist for taking down those Rose Crusaders."

Yugi: "Its no wondering you kinda odd with this story but since you're from future, I'm sure you will understand."

Yami: "I will, sire."

Yugi: "Okay, your name is Yami, right?!"

Yami: "…Yes. I am Yami, sire."

Yugi: *stood up and walks to her* "It seems you and I bear same appearance even our hair kinda slight different style."

Yami: "So, you're realize that too?!"

Yugi: "Yes I am."

Yami: "You know, if I saw your face its remind me about someone."

Yugi: "Who?"

Yami: "He's name is Atem. He was the Pharaoh in ancient Egypt at 3000 years ago even though he still teenage-boy age."

Yugi: "Cool. He became pharaoh at such a young age like that."

Yami: "I'm sure, you will became the king just like him."

Yugi: *small smile and nods*

Yami: *yawns* "Whoops! I guess I'm kinda sleepy."

Yugi: "Oh my apologies! Okay, one of my servants will lead you to your room! Joey!"

Joey: "Yes, my prince?"

Yugi: "Can you take her to her room?"

Joey: "Oh… Yes, sire. Please follow me, Rose Duelist!"

Yami: "My name is Yami, Joey."

Joey: "Oh okay, Yami. This way."

They arrive to Yami's room…

Joey: "Okay. You can use this room, feel free and take some rest for tomorrow."

Yami: "Thanks, Joey."

Yami/Yugi Mizuki lays and sleeping on her bed… and Joey head back to Yugi/Henry's place.

Yugi: "Hows it going, Joey?!"

Joey: "She sleeping, sire. It looks she's kinda tired."

Yugi: "I see."

Joey: "What do you think about that girl?! She looks like you, sire."

Yugi: "I know that, Joey. Behind her boy-appearance, she still had her woman mature and yet I like her for some reason."

Joey: "Its just like I see two Henry Tudor for me, sire."

Yugi: *giggles* "Well duh."

Joey: "I think you fallin in love with her."

Yugi: "I guess… even thought she can't stay here forever."

Joey: "Its because she's the chosen Rose Duelist, she defiantly can't stay here too long. Once her mission its done, she back to her time and age."

Yugi: "You're right. We gonna make sure Yami had fun time in here."

Joey: "We will, sire."

The next day, Yugi and Simon along with other Lancastrians sails off and spread out to each one of Rose Crusaders.

[Brest: The Isle of Bretagne… Main room… 8:30 AM]

Yugi: "It seems everyone had been gathered here. Yami, came here a sec."

Yami: "Yes?"

Yugi: "I want you to wear this during your journey!"

Yami: "Wait.. this outfit is same as yours, sire."

Yugi: "Yeah. I think you look better with that suit, take your time to change your clothes, Yami."

Yami: "Yes, sire."

As Yami changed her outfit with the outfit she get from Yugi… she wondering about something.

Yami: _I'm wonder if I can go back home after this crazy war over… well whatever that is, I will win every duel and get back to home. Well, you guys know what time it is… IT'S TIME TO DUEL!_

After Yami changes her outfit, everyone blinks as they look Yami its completely the same as Prince Yugi.

Yami: "Um… how do I look?"

Tea: "Wow, you totally look alike with Prince Yugi."

Yami: *smiles*

Yugi: "Okay, everything was settled. Good luck and may the fortune of duel guides you all to win the duel also I give all of you each a red rose card. When all of you gained 8 white rose cards, give to Yami and let her do the rest. Are we clear?"

All Lancastrians & Yami: "Yes, sire."

Yami and the rest of Lancastrians sails off as the Rose Crusaders waiting them while Yugi and his troops prepares their strategy to invade England.

Yami: _No matter what happen… I will win the duel and go back home for sure._

**Continue to Next Chapter…**.


	3. There Goes The Weevilman

Chapter 3 : There Goes the Weevilman!

After almost spend 2 hours sails to York's (White Rose) territory, they finally arrived at Chester. As they walks from the ship, Yami is still wondering about the other place she would be there.

Yami: _Wow, this place its completely classic! Well, I'm in the England 1480's after all, no wonder, dude._

Simon: "Well Master, let's start walking! I'm sure one of Rose Crusaders was waiting for us, since I've heard they separated into 8 different places."

Yami: "This would a long journey if I can guess. Keep looking, Simon!"

Simon: "Yes, Master."

As they continue their journey, Yami saw a sign and noticed if now they entered an enemy's territory, and finally arrived in sorta like a forest.

Yami: *see a sign* "Um… this sign said.. "Beware! The Insects will kill you!". I believe there's an enemy who already waiting us."

Simon: "Be careful, Master! It'll could be a trap."

Yami: "I know."

?: "Stop right there!"

Yami: "Who's there?!" *looks around*

?: "Oh, you must the damn Rose Duelist! I'm Weevil Underwood."

Yami: "Weevil? I'd knew it, that means this place… Uh oh!"

Weevil: "Yes, you guys enter my territory! Kikikikikiki!"

Yami: "Huh?! What an annoying kid, well let's duel then! If I win, I want your White Rose card."

Weevil: "Hehehe! I knew that already. Let's duel!

Yami: "Bring it on, freaks! It's time to get your game on!"

An arena like a chess area with forest field appear in the middle of them.

_(I'm make this duel short, since I can't give ya all the full duel also I was new to play the game too. xd)_

Yami started to duel Weevil. She fused Neogal #1 and Princess of Tsurugi into Neogal #2. She also used 3 power up cards and ended her turn.

Weevil put a card face down and moved it and ended his turn.

Yami summoned Mystical Elf face up in defense that would power her up 800 points. She moved Neogal #2 and ended her turn.

Weevil put another card face down and moved the cards he had on the field and ended his turn.

Yami used a magic card that powered up only her monsters by defense and moved Neogal #2 and ended her turn.

Weevil then summoned another card face down, moved his cards and ended his turn.

[Meanwhile at Domino City, Japan….at 2012... Yusei's house]

Yusei: "Okay Himura, are you done your deck yet?!"

Himura: "I'm done. Hey Yusei!"

Yusei: "Whats up, Himura?!"

Himura: "I'm just wondering if we can ask Yugi to play the duel with us."

Yusei: "I was going to do but her brother said Yugi didn't go back home since yesterday."

Himura: "What?!"

Yusei: "Yeah. I'm wonder if she would be fine."

Himura: "Let's just hope she's doing just fine in somewhere."

Yusei: "Yeah! Let's hope so, Himura!"

Himura: _I wonder where is Yugi right now… and what the heck she is doing on there?!_

[Back to Chester, England at 1485… Weevil's territory]

Yami put Mirror Wall face down and put Neogal #2 in defense cause she was 5300 in defense points and ended her turn.

Weevil attacked Neogal #2 but mirror wall activated and lowered his monster's attack points. His monster lowered 800 attack points and attacked Yami's Neogal but after he attack he lost life points by 4200 and he lost the duel.

After the duel Yami received 3 of Weevil's cards from his deck and a white rose card.

Yami: "Hell yeah! I win the duel, bitch! Screw the insect, I have skill!"

Weevil: "Nooooo! I… I lost! This can't be happening!"

Yami: "Well see ya, Weevilman!"

Yami and Simon continue their journey to next place after obtain her first White Rose card, 7 card left then Yami can go back to her current time and age.

**Continue to Next Chapter…**


	4. The Dark Duelist of Rose Crusaders

Chapter 4 : The Dark Duelist of Rose Crusaders

As Yami and Simon sails back from Chester, now their next destination is St Albarn, which mean the next Rose Crusaders will more powerful than Weevil. And the other Lancastrians was already having their white rose card, that means they'll be ready to give that card to Yami as her final mission.

Simon: "Master, according to one of my army, its seems the other Lancastrians was already making a deal with the Rose Crusaders and we will met them in Bosworth Field."

Yami: "I see, how many white rose card I must to obtain left?!"

Simon: "You just need to collect 3 more White Rose cards, Master."

Yami: "Okay. Let's keep walking, I'm sure we met that Rose Crusaders bastard!"

They walks into sorta kinda a dark place which mean its involve Dark field arounds.

Simon: "Ooooh..! Looks like we arrive some kinda dark place, Master."

Yami: *looks around* _Holy shit! Its reminds me about that creepy Shadow Games._

Simon: "This castle so dark, be careful Master, this maybe sorta a trap!"

Yami: "Got it, Simon!" *nods*

When they arrive into a dark castle, someone already waiting them.

?: "You dare to challenge the Dark Deck of the Darkness Ruler? Rose Duelist or not, you don't stand a chance and anyway I'm PaniK, one of Rose Crusaders."

Yami: "Yeah yeah, we know already! Its time to duel, Big Guy!"

PaniK: "Hehe. The darkness will beat you soon."

[Meanwhile… Domino, Japan 2012… at Domino Museum]

Miken just go back to Japan after spend 3 months on America to fulfill her dream to become the best dancer. She head to the museum for see something interesting and might be she will found something unique on there.

Miken: "Oh man, this place looks nostalgia when Yugi told us about herself as that amazing pharaoh but she's defiantly not him anymore… after all she is Yugi Mizuki, the best friend I had in the world." *keep walks*

While Miken was take a look in the museum, Yusei and Himura having another turbo duel again but that day they met Joey who passing by.

Yusei: "Is that Joey Wheeler?!"

Himura: "Yeah, he is Joey Wheeler! Hey Joey!"

Joey: *look at them as he waves his hands* "Hey, whats up, fella?!"

Yusei: "We're doin' fine. How 'bout ya?!"

Joey: "Same as y'all! By the way, are ya guys seen Mizuki with ya?!"

Yusei: "I don't know… well she must be having another women's job to do, Joey."

Joey: "Ah, I see. Well if ya met her, get my message to her!"

Yusei: "Okay."

Joey: "See ya guys, later! Also having fun dueling~"

Himura: "We will, Joey! Cuz it's time to duel~"

Yusei: "Oh yeah, I didn't hear about Yugi again since we last met her."

Himura: "Don't worry, Yusei! Yugi is a strong woman, she know what she must doing in this situation."

Yusei: "You're right, Himura. Anyway, let's continue our duel, ready?!"

Himura: "Ready!"

_D-Wheel's sound: "Duel Mode! Engaged!"_

Yusei & Himura: "Riding Duel! Acceleration!"

[Back to St Albarn, England 1485… at PaniK's Dark Castle]

_Situation Duel : Yami vs PaniK (or Darkness-ruler on DOTR)_

_Yami/Yugi Mizuki- LP: 3000; Deck Master: Gemini Elf; Monsters: Aqua Madoor, Dark Magician Girl, and Celtic Guardian._

_PaniK- LP: 1000; Deck Master: King of Yamimakai; Monsters: Neck Hunter._

Yami: "Oh my bloody hell, this dark situation still kinda kill me but never mind. Let's keep movin'!"

Yami moves her troops one by one, and one of her monsters finally reach to his deck master, Dark Magician Girl attacks his deck master causing his life point decrease by 2000 and goes to 0, and finally she win the duel.

Yami: "Tastes of my dark power, you freaking bastard!"

Yami gets 3 same cards from him, and get the special card, Neck Hunter also obtained a white rose card.

PaniK: "No… How can it be…? How could I lost…?"

Yami: "I'd like to say 'Mind Crush' to ya but I won't dare to do that if ya didn't something bad on my fella. See ya later! Let's go, Simon!"

Simon: "Yes, Master."

Yami and Simon left the dark castle and ready to sails for next destination, well they never know who's their next opponent. But Yami will never give up and wish can go back home soon before anyone worried about her.

**Continue to Next Chapter…**


	5. England Yugi x Japan Yugi

Chapter 5 : England Yugi x Japan Yugi

After Yami get 2 white rose cards, she realizes if Henry (Yugi) its going to England soon. But suddenly, Simon told her to came visit him since he wants to talk with her after winning several duel.

Simon: "Master, I'd think we should came visit Prince Yugi before we continue our journey."

Yami: "Sure. Let's head back to French first then!"

Simon and Yami arrives at French, when Prince Yugi is already waiting in front of the door of his palace.

Yugi: "Yami and Simon, welcome back! It seems your duel its going well."

Yami: "Yup. They already collect 4 white rose cards, so all I had to do its get the last white rose card and meet them in Bosworth Haven."

Yugi: "Keep good work! Because at August, we shall invade England and I'd already prepares everything also I will meet you along with my troops."

Yami: "Prince, the day after tomorrow its going to be August. We shall win this war and I'm sure gonna let my power to you."

Yugi: "You're amazing, Yami. I'm no regret to choose you as my Rose Duelist and yet you're so beautiful."

Yami: *blushes* "You make me blush, my prince."

Yugi: "Simon, if you don't mind, can you leave us for a while? I want to talk with her privately."

Simon: "Sure, my lord."

Simon leave them as he prepares to sails again after they done talking each other.

Yugi: "I'd see your duel so far and you're pretty good at this card games. Can you tell me why you playing this game even thought you're a girl?!"

Yami: "Actually I didn't want to play this game at first time but my soul told me to do that because I'm was playing this game once but as another person."

Yugi: "Another person?! What do you mean?!"

Yami: "Before I was born like you see now, I was the nameless Pharaoh who trapped along in the Millennium Puzzle at 3000 years ago."

Yugi: "I see.. you're kinda surprising me."

Yami: "I'm really sorry not telling this to you but I hope you didn't so shocking with that."

Yugi: "Of course, I won't shocked. What can I do, Yami but I'm really like just the you are." *small smile*

Yami: "Thank you. I'm kinda start to like you as well."

Yugi: *blushes* "You make me blush, Yami. Oh yeah, I'm just wondering about your name. It means dark, right?!"

Yami: "Yes, why you ask?!"

Yugi: "Just wondering, I'm really know your own name. May you tell me?!"

Yami: "My own name… Yami is just an alias name I'm using in here, Prince."

Yugi: "Then, what is your real name, Yami the Rose Duelist?!" *small smile at her*

Yami: "Yugi… My name is Yugi Mizuki."

Yugi: "Wow… so that's your real name?! What an amazing name."

Yami: "T-Thanks."

[Meanwhile… at Domino, Japan 2012… in Domino Museum]

Miken, Yusei, and Himura are finally finds out if Yugi goes missing since 3 days ago, but they're no had clue where's she was now… Miken found something on European section.

Miken: "Hey guys, check this out!"

Yusei: "What is it, Miken?"

Miken: "Looks its story about War of the Roses, its took at England."

Himura: "Wow, this story does had another history lesson for us… wait, read this one, guys."

Miken: "Whats this?! 'And in France, Yugi (Henry Tudor)- the last Lancastrian heir- was being forced to live a life of exile'… you've gotta be kidding me."

Himura: "I'm not sure about this but it seems I can felt Yugi is in trouble now but she was in somewhere."

Miken: "If my guess is right, then Yugi already met Yugi… I mean Henry at that age."

Himura: "Holy what the shit! I can't believe this, but I'm hope she was just fine."

Yusei: "Yugi from Japan and Yugi from England met each other..?! This too coincidence."

Miken: "I'm hope that so too, Himura-kun!"

[Back to England 1485… at Brest]

Yugi: "Well I'd think its time for continue your journey again, Yu-Yugi-san."

Yami: "Don't call me that name, its gonna confused you, just call me Yami for time being."

Yugi: "Oh.. okay! Well we'll be meet again at that promised day."

Yami: "Yes. Simon, is everything ready?"

Simon: "Yes, master. We ready for sails again."

Yami: "Wish me luck, Prince Yugi!"

Yugi: "Yeah. I'm sure you can win all duel."

Yami: "Got it. Let's go Simon!"

Simon: "Sure, Master!"

And at last, Yami and Simon sails off to next destination, which mean one of the Rose Crusaders already waiting him and probably they'll be meet Henry along his troops when the time has come. Which mean, this epic adventure of England history its nearing an end. Will Yami success having all white rose cards and can go back home? Her next duel will decide that.

**Continue to Next Chapter…**


	6. Welcome to the Looney Toons

Chapter 6 : Welcome to the Looney Toons

Yami and Simon sails from France after she had a frank talk with Henry about something sorta a shit chat, they move to one of Rose Crusaders territory. After two hours, they finally arrived into a place know as Lancashire.

Yami: "So this one is called Lancashire… it most looks like Lancaster but nevermind. Um.. Simon, can you stay to the ship and I need to be alone this time."

Simon: "But master, are you sure?!"

Yami: "I'll be fine. Don't worry, I'll be back to ship after I beat that bastard."

Simon: "Okay, Master."

Simon back to ship and going to prepared something while Yami is going face the enemy as she's now alone in enemy's territory.

Yami: _This would be better but why I'm feel like not myself this time… something bugging me but what… I don't know but I will know it soon._

As Yami keep walking, she finally arrived at the comical castle and he heard a voice which she's really familiar with that voice.

Yami: "Wait.. I recognize this voice… could that person is…"

Pegasus Crawford: "Wow! So you're the famed Rose Duelist and just like Seto said you really look alike with that Prince of Lancaster."

Yami: _Yeah… its Pegasus.. ahahaha *deadpan laugh* Not big surprise to me!_

P. Crawford: "I am Pegasus Crawford, the Champion of the Northlands, the noblest of the Yorkists, and Master of the Rose Crusaders! I am also known to some as Thomas Stanley or Lord Stanley to my friends. Seto has taught me a thing or two about dueling. So, come on! Let's duel!"

Yami: "Yeah… because its time to duel, Mr. Looney Toons!"

_(me: mr. looney toons… pfft… very LMFAO! XD)_

Yami started the duel; she put Spirit of the Harp face down, moved her to the side and ended her turn.

Crawford put a card down and put it in defense and ended his turn.

Yami activated Change of Heart and controlled Crawford's card. Luckily it was a monster in 2300 attack points, it's the Parrot Dragon. She ordered it to attack Crawford's deck master. Crawford lost 2300 life points. He now has 1700 life points. She ended her turn.

Crawford put another card down in defense next to him and switched the parrot back to defense mode and ended his turn.

Yami put the Tears of the Mermaid trap card and moved it up. She also moved Spirit of the Harp to the corner of the field and ended her turn.

Crawford again put a card down next to him in defense and ends his turn

Yami put the Unhappy Maiden down and moved it away from her. She then moved the trap card and ended her turn.

Crawford again puts another card down in defense and ends his turn.

Yami activated Mimi cat magic card, which she can pull out a card in Crawford or Yami's graveyard. She picked Change of Heart from her graveyard and put it on the field, but she can't use it this turn. She then moved her trap card up and ended her turn.

Crawford moved one of his cards to put another card next to him in defense and then ends his turn.

Yami activated Change of Heart and controlled one of Crawford's cards. It was also a monster, but 1000 attack points. It attacked Crawford's deck master and he lost 1000 life points. He now has 700 life points. She moved her trap card. She ends her turn.

[In Henry's palace… at Brest, France]

Yugi was looking at the window while he seen the beautiful view but suddenly he got a message from Seto, one of Rose Crusaders.

Tea: "My lord, we've got message from that Seto guy."

Yugi: "Let me read it and you should back to your room."

Tea: "Then, let me excuse myself. Um… Yugi."

Yugi: "Whats up, Tea?!"

Tea: "I'm wonder if Yami its still alright since she must fight all of them by herself."

Yugi: "Don't worry. Yami is a strong woman, and she know what she must to do."

Tea: "I hope so.. um, are you falling in love with the Rose Duelist?!"

Yugi: "W-Whoaa! Tea… well sorta like that, I like her confidence and courage!"

Tea: "Ooh..!"

Yugi: _If I was her, of course I will felt the same way as her right now. I must become more confidence and never let my guard down if I want to became the next king of England._

[Meanwhile… at Domino, Japan 2012… 1 week since Yugi gone missing]

Miken: "I wish I can go back there, maybe I can help Yugi but all we have to just wait her come back to here."

Yusei: "You're right, that's all we can do for now on."

Himura: "Yeah. That's the least… for time being."

[Back to Lancashire, England at 1485]

Crawford activates Tremendous Fire which Yami loses 1000 life points. She now has 3000 life points.

Yami puts Magician of Faith on the field face up so Yami can get a magic card from her graveyard. She chose Change of Heart and moved the trap card and ended her turn.

Crawford tried to attack Yami's trap card up it lowered his monsters attack points and spell bounds it for one turn. He then puts another card down in defense and ends his turn.

Yami activates Change of Heart and controlled one of Crawford's cards. It was a monster in 800 attack points. It attacked his deck master and he loses 800 life points and he loses the duel (he had 700 life points remember). Yami obtained 3 of his cards, but not a white rose card.

P. Crawford: "You must be joking... Me? Lose? Never! Oh dear... You must be stronger than Seto... I really enjoyed that! I've learned a lot from you! In fact, you've done wonders for my game! Oh! By the way I'm afraid I don't have any rose cards. Sorry..."

Yami: "Oh well…its fine, Pegasus. But by the way, I'm still be like your Toons card, its so cute and strong as well."

P. Crawford: "Ohohoho… you're sure are really interesting duelist, Yami-boy! We'll be meet again soon. Take care and good luck."

Yami: "Thanks."

Yami left to the next castle. She went to the one with water around it went inside. In there was a woman...

Ishtar (Ishizu): "Amazing I never thought you would reach the point where you could challenge me. Too bad that it all has to end here..."

Yami close her eyes as she small smile and then she said to that woman with full confidence like her old mature as Yami Yugi…

_(me: I'm forgot to tell ya guys…in this fanfics, Yami/Yugi Mizuki is Pharaoh Atem/Yami Yugi's current reincarnation so she still had some her old mature even thought she still regain her memories of the past.)_

Yami: "Whatever you said, lady! You know what, because now its time to duel!"

Yami and Ishtar will duel at Sea field, and this going to be the first duo woman's duel since they are both the female duelist. Will Yami win and get her 7th White Rose card before Henry and his troops lands in England?! Only duel can decided that.

**Continue to Next Chapter…**


End file.
